wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fel magic
Fel magic, the language of chaos, Dave Kosak|date=10 Nov 2015 11:53 AM}} is a destructive form of magic often used by members of the Burning Legion. Its creation requires the destruction of something living“Fel magic is created from destroying something else.” (Original tweet no longer accessible on Twitter.): as small as a fish or two and a few strands of seaweed can serve as fuel for the magic.World of Warcraft: Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." Its use frequently results in corruption that manifests in a physical transformation, such as a change to an individual's eyes or skin color. All of the Burning Legion carry the taint of fel magic within their blood, allowing them to spread greater evil.Ultimate Visual Guide The ultimate manifestation of the demonic arcane on Azeroth is fel (aka ''fel energy or fel magic). This energy, which most commonly manifests itself as ghastly, green-yellow flame, is arcane magic at its most corrupt, for it employs the blood of demons. Spells with the fel descriptor are very difficult to resist. Casting a fel spell is described by many spellcasters as a euphoric experience. If arcane magic is an addiction, fel magic is the embodiment of the drug in its purest form. When the demons brought death and damnation to Azeroth, they also carried their own brand of magic to the world. Their blood had magical properties; it addicted arcane magic users and could be used to create evil weapons. When a weapon is forged in demon blood, it becomes a fel weapon. It glows with a foul, yellow-green fire and deals extra damage to good-aligned opponents. Some arcanists can cast fel spells, perhaps after drinking demon blood. Unlike arcane magic, the use of fel magic corrupts the user’s body and soul. By contrast, the chief danger of arcane magic is that using it inevitably leads to the desire to wield greater power: power that only fel magic can provide. Since the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth, the world's heroes have encountered fel weapons and fel magic at an increasing frequency. As demon cults continue to fester and grow in Desolace, Ashenavle, and other remote corners, gruesome sacrifices are held to entice demons into giving their blood in trade. The cultists use their blood to enchant the weapons they hope will bring about their masters' ultimate victory. God of Fel Sargeras is the God of Fel and Flame.Ultimate Visual Guide, pg ? Once a noble warrior for order and peace, Sargeras came to believe there was a fundamental flaw in the universe, a flaw that made his primary purpose an impossible goal. He decided the other titans were deeply misguided in trying to establish order throughout creation. Under the circumstances, the struggle was futile. The universe had to be destroyed utterly and remade without the underlying defect. Only then could true order be achieved. Thus, Sargeras conceived of a sweeping campaign to bring about the end of all things: the Burning Crusade. To carry out his plan, he created the Legion, whose ranks he bolstered by creating demons: immortal creatures whose hunger, power, and malice made them perfect killing machines. Associated classes Demons sometimes tempt spellcasters by offering small amounts of their blood in exchange for services. If the recipient drinks the demon's blood within 24 hours of the offering, the next arcane spell they cast will be a fel spell. Fel blood is highly addictive as well as corrupting. Anyone who drinks it has a chance of becoming dependent on fel blood, and unless the person continues to drink it daily, they will suffer withdrawal symptoms. They have a chance of breaking the addiction seven days after first drinking the fel blood. A student of Antonidas once asked, "Why are there so many limitations on traditional portals, when fel portals can be made twice as large and last ten times as long?" The student was not yet educated in the abstraction of what was practical versus what was achievable, yet the question held within Antonidas a certain duality: What future is there for the established practices of magic when so many wild variations threaten to overshadow them?Journal of Archmage Antonidas Warlocks takes a small sacrifice of the warlock's life, turning it into power.]] Warlocks are magical practitioners that seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells. While many warlocks willingly follow the Burning Legion, there are those who work against it, using their magic to fight against evil.Ultimate Visual Guide ;Demonology The term "demonology" can translate into the study and practice of evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe — but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abominations from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to — and empowered by — the will of the warlock until banished to the realm from whence they came. The official teachings in the Violet Citadel by the Kirin Tor warn that demonology is to be eschewed, avoided, and abjured. Any attempt to summon demons are to be found out and stopped at once, and those involved are to be expelled or worse.The Last Guardian pg. 230 Demon hunters Demon hunters, disciples of Illidan Stormrage, uphold a dark legacy, one that frightens allies and enemies alike. The Illidari embrace fel and chaotic magics — energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth — believing them necessary to challenge the Burning Legion. Wielding the powers of demons they've slain, they develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves. Associated races Fel-poisoned creatures are another threat, appearing in places where the Burning Legion is strongest. Not even dragons are immune to the corruption of fel magic. Feldrake TCG card When a creature with a natural poison attack is imbued with fel energy, its venom becomes more difficult to resist. The fel energies at Shatter Scar Vale are so chaotic they can manifest as violent entities, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life. The essence of the Entropic Horror is as poisonous as it is powerful. * Felboar: A demonic pig. * Fel dragon: A demonic dragon. Notable one is Felmyst Demons Demons are evil immortals who feed upon magic and life. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy. The foul magic inherent within demons kills everything, no matter how deeply buried behind the Burning Legion's advance.The Demon Soul pg. 170 Blood elves Blood elves are high elves who had turned to absorbing demonic magic after the loss of their vaunted power source, the Sunwell, and subsequently become addicted to the fel energies.Stormrage pg. 292 They took the ways of demons to fight demons — indeed, actually draining the magic from demons like leeches.Night of the Dragon pg. 239 * Felblood elf, aka Fel elf: blood elves loyal to Kael'thas Sunstrider who have been granted demonic power. Eredar ]] Man'ari Nearly twenty-five thousand years ago, the eredar arose on the world of Argus. They were extremely intelligent and had a natural affinity for magic in all its myriad forms. Using their gifts, they developed a vast and wondrous society. Unfortunately, the eredar's accomplishments caught the attention of Sargeras, the Destroyer of Worlds. He had already begun his Burning Crusade to eradicate all life from the cosmos and he believed that the brilliant eredar would be pivotal in leading the vast demonic army he was gathering. Thus, he contacted the eredar's three most prominent leaders: Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen. In exchange for the loyalty of the eredar, Sargeras offered untold power and knowledge. Although tempted, Velen had a vision of the future that filled him with sick dread. Sargeras had spoken the truth: the eredar who joined the Dark Titan would indeed gain enormous power and knowledge. However, the eredar would themselves be transformed into demons. Velen saw the Legion in all its terrible might and witnessed the destruction it would wreak upon all of creation. He hastened to warn Kil'jaeden and Archimonde, but they dismissed his concerns, for they had been enticed by Sargeras' promises. They gave Sargeras their allegiance and were transformed into colossal beings of depthless evil. Broken and Lost Ones Those that resisted temptation and sided with Velen fled their homeworld, eventually choosing to settle on Draenor. Kil'jaeden discovered their whereabouts, however, and corrupted their neighbors, the orcs. He granted them fel magic, twisting them from a shamanistic society into one of rage. They fought the survivors of Argus. The draenei who fought them and survived found they had been affected by the fel energies wielded so freely by the orc warlocks. These draenei mutated into lesser forms, resulting in a series of subspecies. The Broken and the Lost Ones are two such genetic offshoots. Their warped bodies bear only a rough resemblance to the proud draenei they once were, and quite a few lost their grip on sanity.22 Orcs ]] Gul'dan was the first orc warlock and is considered one of the most powerful warlocks to have ever existed. He taught other young orcs the arcane arts and strove to eradicate the orcs' shamanistic traditions. Kil'jaeden, seeking to tighten his hold over the orcs, helped Gul'dan found the Shadow Council, a secretive sect that manipulated the clans and spread the use of warlock magics throughout Draenor. As more orcs began to wield warlock magics, the gentle fields and streams of Draenor began to blacken and fade. From every account, the demonic energies, used so freely and with no heed given as to their cost, leeched all that was wholesome and life-giving from their world. Gul'dan's fel poison turned the already ferocious orcs into hateful, vicious creatures with no soul. Some of Gul'dan's disciples can summon minor demons. To do this, these lesser warlocks must use a soul shard. The foul crystal creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon through against its will. * Fel orc: The derivative of the orc race that resulted from their blood pact with the Burning Legion and their consumption of the Blood of Mannoroth. Satyr The satyrs have been able to corrupt anything they come in contact with, which includes the ancients that made Felwood their home. By the use of the fel, the spirit of the ancient has been bound and tortured, never completely released. Media Videos File:Fel_Magic_-_World_of_Warcraft_Lore|By Doronsmovies Speculation *Upon witnessing the effects of the Plague of Undeath, Jaina was reminded of what happened with the Dark Portal and the Blasted Lands. When the portal was opened, the demonic energies that sapped the life from Draenor spilled through into Azeroth, and the land around the portal died. Arthas questioned if the grain corrupting Stratholme was carrying demonic energy.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King pg. 253 *Fel magic is dark and destructive, potentially some form of death magic gryphonrose (Aaron Rosenberg)|date=31 May 2015 11:44 AM}}, as its existence requires some sort of life or soul sacrifice; indeed, it was Blizzard's initial intention for fel magic to be death magic. gryphonrose (Aaron Rosenberg)|date=25 Feb 2015 1:56 PM}} Some debate yet remains, for fel magic is considered its own category. Not the same as death, even though it drains life. Micky Neilson|date=15 Sep 2014 11:16 AM}} *Fel might be considered a type of divine energy. Sargeras is the "God of Fel"Ultimate Visual Guide, and according to Micky Neilson, divine energy is the energy of a god. Micky Neilson|date=17 Sep 2015 4:57 PM}} As demons are the creation of Sargeras, and their blood is fel, it stands to reason that fel may not only be divine, but the dark equivalent to the power afforded by the Light. Trivia ]] * Grand Warlock Nethekurse augmented his power with a pair of mystical braziers containing fel embers. The Fel Ember emitted faint purple sparks, but no heat. * Dissatisfied with the limits of arcane magic, prince Kael'thas began consuming fel energy to acquire even greater power. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy, and according to the Dungeon Journal description for Kael'thas' encounter in Magister's Terrace, his veins burned with limitless fel magic. Kael'thas most likely became a demon that somehow retained the form of an elf. If this is the case, Kael'thas was sent to the Twisting Nether upon his defeat, the place where demonic souls are sent and the only place they truly die. Muffinus (Jeremy Feasel)|date=6 Jun 2015 11:13 PM}} *In Hebrew, the word "אפל" (Afel) means "dark" or "tainted". The English adjective "fell" means "cruel" or "savage"http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/fell. The word "fel" can also mean "bile", and according to The American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language: Fourth Edition (2000), it is related to a number of words of Indo-European origin: yellow, gold, gall, cholera, and felon, to mention a few. The same source indicates that the Indo-European root from which it is derived, ghel, meant "to shine". It may also find it's origin in the Old-English word "fūl" which means "foul" and is the origin of the word "defile". Fel also is a Swedish word for "Wrong" or "Incorrect", it is however pronounced differently (the E is pronounced as the first E of "Error" which make the word sound like "fEl"). References See also *Fel corruption *Entropic fire External links ;Lore Jul 28th 2013 8:00PM}} fr:Magie gangrenée pl:Fel Category:Game terms Category:Lore Category:Magic schools